


Crazy Kids and Pillow Fights

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, httyd2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: A story about what not to do when you're late for a meeting in the Great Hall.





	Crazy Kids and Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This is short (and silly) but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! <3

It was early, but it was time to get up. Actually, it was way past time to get up. However, Hiccup and Astrid continued to lay in bed. In one another’s arms. 

Astrid began to stir and untangle herself from her husband, which her husband did not like. 

“No Astrid, don’t leave,” Hiccup whined. 

“We are already late,” Astrid threw the covers off. Hiccup groaned once the warmth of both his wife and covers left him. 

“Are we really? I mean, technically the meeting can’t actually start until the chief gets there. So, everyone else is just simply early.” 

“Right. I’ll let you explain that to Great Hall full of Vikings who aren’t usually known for their patience.”  

Astrid got dressed while Hiccup continued to lay there watching her. 

After Astrid tightened her shoulder armor, she turned to her lazy husband and scowled at him. She picked up a fallen pillow from the floor and threw it at him. It landed right on top of his face. 

“Hiccup, get up.” 

“Make me,” Hiccup removed the pillow from his face and wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, playfully. He threw the pillow back at her and Astrid caught it before it hit the floor. She placed it at the end of the bed before walking around to the side her husband slept on. 

She slowly got on the bed then sat on top of Hiccup’s waist. She was straddling him and leaned her head down to kiss him. The kiss lasted a couple of moments and Astrid was the one to slowly separate. Hiccup moaned as she grabbed his hands and held them above his head all while kissing his scruffy jaw. It tickled her lips. 

He was distracted by the trail of kisses and she took the opportunity to squeeze his hand and twist it in a way that made Hiccup cry out in pain. Astrid jumped off her husband, but Hiccup was quicker than he used to be and he grabbed the pillow Astrid placed on the end of the bed and smacked her back with it before she got too far away. 

She turned around and glared at her husband. Her very childish husband. It was a playful glare though, one that Hiccup knew all too well. 

She walked to the other side of the bed to grab the other pillow and hit Hiccup right in the head with it. Again. 

The two did this for a couple of minutes, long enough for a couple of feathers to start flying around the room. Toothless began chasing them and tried to catch them before they hit the ground. 

Laughter from the two filled the room but died down quickly when they heard someone clear their throat. 

The two turned towards the door of their bedroom to see Gobber standing there with an amused yet annoyed look on his face. 

“So, this is the reason you two are late for the meeting, eh? A pillow fight?” 

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Hiccup asked. 

“I did knock. I knocked on your door for ten minutes,” Gobber crossed his arms and was trying not to laugh at the feathers in their hair. 

Astrid cleared her throat and put the pillow down. She stood up and straightened her clothes, “We will be there in a few minutes, Gobber.” 

Gobber nodded and turned away out the door. He was shaking his head and muttered, “Crazy kids.” 

Astrid turned back around to her husband who was finally making his way out of bed. She took one look at their room and burst out laughing. Hiccup joined in. 

The two picked feathers out of their hair and continued to laugh all the way to the Great Hall. 


End file.
